btooomfandomcom-20200222-history
Sōsuke Okita
"Do you have a so called "Central Pillar"?" — Sosuke Okita Sosuke Okita was a player in the real-life game of Btooom! She was Nobutaka Oda's old friend but killed by him. Appearance Sosuke Okita has a pale skin complexion and white buzz cut hair. Her attire consists of a suit and tie along with 2 earrings and a necklace. She also wears make up and lipstick. Like any player of the Btooom! game, she has an IC chip implanted in her left hand and carries a bandolier, which is worn on her waist. Personality According to Nobutaka, Sosuke has a charismatic ability to befriend someone as well as communicating and helping them emotionally. This is demonstrated when Sosuke helps Misako with finding her central pillar. Btooom! manga, chapter 85, page 14 History During high school, Sosuke called Nobutaka a traitor. Btooom! manga, chapter 84, pages 44 Sosuke waited near Nobutaka who slowly wakes up in the cargo hanger of Tyrannos Japan's aircraft. Sosuke told Nobutaka that she liked his tattoo and pointed out that he's a hostess working at the Roppongi bar called "Jail." When asked by Nobutaka about her identity, Sosuke reveals his name and that she change her appearance because she wanted to be this way. When Nobutaka interrupted hier on where they are, Sosuke replied she had ask but no one knows. Sosuke then explains about her occupation, being an owner of a bar in Shinjuku where her clients would gossip about a man with a gem tattoo on his left arm working at Roppongi bar. By using her feminine instinct, she knew that man was Nobutaka. Btooom! manga, chapter 84, pages 17-21 Once Takanohashi explains about the game, Sosuke found it ridiculous to kill each other in a game of death with explosives. Btooom! manga, chapter 84, pages 17-23 After everyone took their BIM and the aircraft opened up the hangar doors, Sosuke asks Nobutaka to form a team between them. Sosuke explains they have to cooperative to survive as anyone who is alone will be at a disadvantage. Nobutaka rejected the offer because they have to get as twice as many chips. Sosuke replies that it will be no problem if they work together as they are invincible. Nobutaka still saids no and jumps out of the hangar. Btooom! manga, chapter 84, pages 28-32 Waiting for Nobutaka to pull himself over the cliff, Sosuke asked Nobutaka again about forming a team. To which Nobutaka reluctantly accepted Sosuke's offer. Btooom! manga, chapter 84, pages 42 - 45 Sosuke introduced Misako and Tsubone whom she had befriended on the plane. When asked by Nobutaka about his gender situation, Sosuke replied he had mentioned as the two girls wouldn't understand. Then, Sosuke took charge and ordered everyone to learn about their surroundings and secure a source of water as their first priority. Then, Tsubone confirmed there is a waterfall nearby. When Nobutaka reminded Sosuke about the girls and how IC chips they need, Sosuke stated she can't do much and reminded him that they have a numerical advantage with more people on their team. Nobutaka told Sosuke not to make him remember the past. Btooom! manga, chapter 85, pages 1 - 7 Later, Sosuke asked both Tsubone and Misako if they have a central pillar, something they put their life on the line. When Misako told her she has none and asked if Sosuke had a central pillar, Sosuke guesses a lover who accepts her for who she is. Btooom! manga, chapter 85, pages 9 - 11 Then, Misako asked Sosuke about the central pillar, Sosuke explains people with strong pillars have a strong willpower to live on. Furthermore, Sosuke mentions she was trying to boost their spirits. Upon reaching the waterfall, Sosuke and the group sensed a radar wave which they also sense a group nearby, Yoshiaki Imagawa and an old man from Ookubo. Btooom! manga, chapter 85, pages 13 - 17 After being attacked, Sosuke yelled to everyone to stand and fight together. Yet, her cries didn't convince Misako and Tsubone who ran away. Nobutaka yelled to Sosuke that they have to retreat since they are not prepared to fight. Btooom! manga, chapter 85, pages 18 - 22 Equipment and skills BIM *Cracker References Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Btooom! players Category:Females